Initiation
You might be looking for the Healer or Peer Elevation RItual, which previously occurred at the same time as Initiation for prospective Healers/Peers. Initiation in New Gallifrey is the ceremony through which an individual becomes a full member of New Gallifrey. It occurs after the completion of the Introduction to New Gallifrey course and grants the individual the rank of Student For system children or other second-generation members of New Gallifrey who joined prior to their eighth birthday, Initiation occurs on the eighth birthday/nameday, as occurred on Gallifrey. Initiation in New Gallifrey is different from Initiation on Gallifrey, which involved looking into the Untempered Schism, which was "a gap in the fabric of reality from which can be seen the whole of the Vortex" (The Sound of Drums). Initiation on Gallifrey tended to make Gallifreyans either have mental problems (for example, the Master), be inspired (not many examples of this are shown), or run away (The Doctor). Initiation within New Gallifrey involves watching a video of space and Doctor Who imagery, which is faster or slower paced depending upon the individual's abilities and preferences. In cases where the individual does not have a language barrier or similar issue, the individual speaks a sentence in Collective Gallifreyan that translates to "shadows hide us, stars guide us". The Mentor speaks a sentence in Collective Gallifreyan that translates to "shadows hide you from what may harm you, stars guide you to the truth". Ritual Mentor: Welcome, name, and congratulations on reaching a significant milestone in your journey within New Gallifrey. Having completed the introductory course, you are now eligible for entrance into our Academy. On Gallifrey, this milestone took place at the age of eight -- but only for certain classes of Gallifreyans, those children who were granted a chance to become a student of the Academy and begin the process of becoming a Time Lord. As members of a reconstruction group, we recognize the importance of this cultural tradition: it represented a significant commitment to the laws of Gallifrey by the child, who endured trial via the Untempered Schism to prove their worth. However, New Gallifrey is committed to a principled, progressive approach to cultural reconstruction -- one that keeps the flame of meaningful traditions alive while leaving behind the ashes of past mistakes or harmful practices, instead improving where improvement is warranted. The Academy of New Gallifrey offers a more inclusive environment, where members of all tracks within our society can be educated in equal standing. Whether you strive to become a Patrician, Senior Healer, or member of any other track that may be established at some point in the future, know this: There is a place at the Academy of New Gallifrey for all who are willing to work to earn it. Though the form of Initiation differs slightly, it retains its importance as the true beginning of a Student’s tenure at the Academy. Knowing the importance of Initiation, Registrant name, is it your wish to proceed at this time? Registrant: It is, so that I might claim a place within New Gallifrey, my home on Earth as a child of the stars. Mentor: This morning, will you prove yourself through a solemn meditation upon your weighty choice, or by testing yourself via the closest Earthly substitute yet found to Gallifrey’s Untempered Schism, which in another time and place would have stood between all hopefuls and a coveted spot at the Academy? Registrant: their choice Mentor: Proceed, name, child of the stars, and may the best wishes of all of New Gallifrey be with you. Registrant: the thing. Mentor: (when the registrant finishes watching the initiation video) With the approval of the High Council of New Gallifrey, it is my honor to present this Registrant for reception into the membership of New Gallifrey as a Student, having seen that they duly fulfilled all requirements for such change in status. Will you now for the last time rise as name, Registrant, and take the oaths of Initiation that will grant you the rank of Student within our Academy? Registrant: If secular path - With the universe and all of time and space as my witness, it would be my honor to do so. If spiritual path - With the universe and (whatever spiritual entities apply) as my witness, it would be my honor to do so. Mentor: Do you swear to do your utmost to uphold the values of Gallifreyan society? Registrant: I do. Mentor: Do you swear to live your life in accordance with the Doctrine of Non-Intervention, and to intervene when appropriate and only then? Registrant: I do. Mentor: And do you swear to approach your Academy studies with seriousness of purpose and due regard for the rules and expectations of our society? Registrant: I do. Mentor: The oaths of Initiation have been made and witnessed. Let me, then, have the honor to be the first to greet and welcome long name, changed to reflect Student rather than Registrant, Student of the chapter on behalf of the whole of our society. Hiɹəʃap’ sijsaɾijoz uwi sɪɹpi ɹuhɪ uli hadi uwi, hɛʃap’ çɔmçɛjoz uwi ʒun uθ oɾa. * Student: The honor is mine, long name. I thank you for the blessing of your mentorship and promise to do my utmost to be a credit to New Gallifrey. Hiɹəʃap’ sijsaɾijoz ufəɬ, hɛʃap’ çɔmçɛjoz ufəɬ. ** Category:Culture Category:Holidays Category:Basic Information Category:Academy Category:Gallifreyan institutions Category:Elevation Rituals